


24/7

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: «Бесстыжие»: дополняя канон [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Один раз не пидорас. Второй раз как первый раз.Микки Милкович\Йен Галлагер





	24/7

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: 1 сезон, 8 эпизод.  
Своеобразное продолжение к «Предельному натяжению». И снова рефлексирующий Микки, который пытается разобраться в самом себе.  
Йену всё ещё условные шестнадцать.

— Микки, ты чего какой смурной?  
— Ничего. Отъебись.  
Микки сбросил в пепельницу дотлевший до пальцев окурок, затянуться которым успел всего пару раз. В задумчивости он вообще забывал, что курит.  
Мэнди протянула ему следующую зажжённую сигарету и села на ступеньку ниже. Прислонилась к его ноге и положила голову на колени.  
— Рассказывай давай.  
Микки раздражённо скосился на сестрицу. И чего докопалась?  
— Тебе не кажется, что это не твоё дело?  
— Ты же _мой_ брат. Значит, и дело моё.  
Логично, блядь, не поспоришь. Только Микки не готов пока обсуждать свои мысли с кем-то ещё.  
— Говорю тебе, отъебись.  
Мэнди вывернула шею и посмотрела на Микки снизу вверх. Взгляд у неё был подозрительный, оценивающий, но едва ли сестра догадалась. Мозгов не хватит такое вообразить.  
— Ну ладно. Надумаешь — сам расскажешь. Пиво дай.  
Микки, вздохнув, вложил в руку сестры початую бутылку.  
Хорошенькое дело, ничего не скажешь. По сути, выходит, Галлагер изменил Мэнди с ним, с Микки. И он это только сейчас понял. Интересно, Мэнди обидится, если узнает?..  
Сестра допила пивас и поднялась с крыльца.  
— Холодно тут. Не сиди долго.  
— Ага. Уже подорвался.  
Микки пригнулся, пропустив подзатыльник над головой, и сделал последнюю затяжку. С этим Галлагером он скоро вообще на здоровый образ жизни перейдёт: курит через раз, пиво сестре отдал... Ебануться можно.  
Мэнди зашла в дом, оставив дверь чуть приоткрытой, чтобы Микки не сидел в полной темноте. Заботливая. От рыжего, сука, заразилась.  
Микки маялся уже неделю. Даже завёл мазохистскую привычку приходить к «Kash and Grab» по вечерам и тайком наблюдать, как Галлагер сдаёт смену своему арабу.  
Кэш раздражал Микки до крайности. Тянуло подойти и вмазать ему как следует по печени и почкам. Не за пидорство и не потому что тюфяк, на которого смотреть противно. Просто перед уходом Галлагера в круглосуточном стабильно случался перерыв. И Микки точно знал, что происходит за закрытой дверью и табличкой «Ушёл на 15 минут».  
Сегодня Галлагер вымелся из магазинчика раньше обычного. И перерыва никакого не было. Прячась в переулке напротив, Микки поймал себя на мысли, что очень этому рад.  
Ну вот какое ему, собственно, дело до того, с кем ебётся мелкий рыжий? Даже если бы Микки хотел повторить — только «если»! — ничего, кроме секса, ему от Галлагера не нужно. И едва ли тот всё своё потрахаться растратит на зажатого мусульманина. Всем хватит.  
Микки устал сидеть на холоде и копаться в собственных запутанных желаниях. Завтра он прямо пойдёт к рыжему и предложит трахнуться. И никакой больше слежки, никакой сучьей ревности... и никогда больше не станет он растягивать себя в полусне пальцами, кусая подушку и задушенно хрипя короткое имя. К чёрту!

Ебануться в край, он даже душ принял. И выбрал из кучи общих шмоток самую не дырявую и свежую майку. Долго пялился в мутное зеркало над раковиной, изучая свою рожу во всех ракурсах. Не красавчик, да, не Галлагер. И зубы жёлтые.  
Микки порылся в шкафчике в поисках хоть какой-нибудь зубной щётки. Отыскал нить, пришлось довольствоваться ею. Не то чтобы он целоваться с кем-то собирался...  
Вообще, Микки уже почти вышел из дома, когда его стукнуло по темечку неприятной мыслью. С чего он взял, что рыжий согласится? В прошлый раз оба были на адреналине, да и Микки, фигурально выражаясь, выкрутил Галлагеру яйца. А сейчас тот будет на своей территории, под надзором камер и с пистолетом под прилавком. Регулярный секс, чистенький араб, который наверняка дарит рыжему всякую фигню... Зачем Галлагеру связываться с Микки?  
Микки в душе понятия не имел, что станет делать, если рыжий пошлёт его на все четыре стороны. Принуждать? Шантажировать? Да это даже более жалко, чем скулящий мусульманин.  
У Мэнди в сумке нашлась жвачка, и Микки закинул в рот сразу три. Похер, лишь бы запах отбить.  
Что говорить, он решил ещё вчера. Нет, конечно, «прямо» предложить потрахаться он не сможет. Язык не повернётся. Но намекнёт так жирно, чтобы и тупица понял. А впрочем, рыжий наверняка сообразит, что Микки посреди дня не просто так пришёл.  
Из всё той же сумки Мэнди в карман перекочевала пара презиков — Микки не хотел опять отмываться от текущей из задницы спермы.  
На этом сборы были окончены, оттягивать дальше не имело смысла. Пан или пропал.  
Чёртов араб торчал в магазине, хотя по времени уже давно должен был нализывать своей жёнушке. Микки терял терпение. Жвачка стала совсем безвкусной, когда мусульманин наконец свалил. Чтобы Галлагер, не дай бог, не подумал, что Микки специально его караулил, пришлось подождать ещё двадцать минут. Микки сто раз повторил про себя выдуманный предлог. «Ты же не идиот, Галлагер? Не заставишь меня разъяснять всё на пальцах?».  
К четырём часам в магазине всегда был спад посещаемости. Все возможные обеды уже закончились, из школ дети давно вернулись, а взрослые ещё не закончили работу. Через частично прозрачную витрину, заклеенную плакатами и рекламой, Микки разглядел скучающего у кассы рыжего.  
— Что, Галлагер, вяленое мясо в этой дыре продают?  
Рыжий заинтересованно встрепенулся. Уставился на Микки, словно проверяя, правильно ли понял вопрос. Микки довольно осклабился, скривив в ухмылке половину рта.  
— Ага. В подсобке, — Галлагер защёлкнул замок и проскользнул мимо Микки, стягивая на ходу верхнюю рубашку. Такой разговор Микки был по душе.  
Оказавшись в подсобке, рыжий открыл было рот, но Микки требовательно заткнул его одним жестом и тут же начал снимать штаны. Галлагер понятливо усмехнулся и притянул его к себе за майку, направив к широкому, даже на вид очень крепкому столу. Ну конечно Галлагер знает, где тут лучше всего ебаться.  
Развернув Микки спиной, рыжий заставил его закинуть ногу на этот стол. Микки остался в одном кроссовке, но ему было, в общем-то, глубоко посрать. Протянутый кондом Галлагер никак не прокомментировал, за что Микки готов был поставить ему отдельный памятник. Обсуждать происходящее вслух он был решительно не настроен.  
Охуительно. Вот то самое слово, что идеально описало бы состояние Микки в следующие десять минут.  
Галлагер как будто точно знал, что ему нужно, и Микки даже начал думать, что на подготовку рыжий не тратит время не потому, что ему тоже невтерпёж, а потому, что он боится разозлить Микки лишними гейскими штучками. Все эти пальцы, смазки, вылизывания — от них тащит заботой, которую сучонок Галлагер и так проявляет постоянно. А Микки не хочет, чтобы о нём заботились. Он хочет, чтобы его трахнули.  
Член проталкивался внутрь с усилием, но Микки знал, что за лёгкой болью последует самое полное и неподдельное наслаждение. Мышцы протестующе натянулись, и в этом тоже было своё извращённое удовольствие. Тело, как и он сам, до последнего сопротивлялось, прятало свою податливость, чтобы через минуту покориться проникающему глубже допустимого предела соблазну. Опорная нога ослабла, Микки уже еле стоял, и Галлагер подхватил его под бедро, не дав сползти вниз. Он держался крепко, сжимая сильные пальцы до синяков на внутренней стороне бедра, и Микки зашипел сквозь зубы: не от боли — от кайфа. Ему нравились эти следы, нравилось тянущее ощущение в паху, нравилось, как проходится по его яичкам рука... чёрт возьми, да что этот рыжий себе позволя?.. а впрочем, хрен с ним, пусть продолжает. Микки мялся и изгибался, Галлагер вертел им, как хотел, раскладывая на столе подобно вскрытой устрице и выскальзывая из него на короткие мгновения, когда Микки уж совсем непозволительно задыхался. Микки вдруг представил, как точно так же извивается на этом самом месте араб, и в глазах у него потемнело от ярости. Поборов дрожь в ногах, он подорвался, упёрся ладонями в столешницу и с силой подался бёдрами назад, сам толкаясь навстречу. Инициатива здесь его, это он пришёл взять, что хотел, а не Галлагер поманил его к себе, как какую-нибудь сучку. Руку рыжего он тоже перехватил и направил к своему члену, задавая темп, стискивая собственную ладонь, лежащую сверху, чтобы Галлагер понял, как ему надо. Галлагер понял, и кончили они практически в унисон: сперва Микки, пачкая семенем руку рыжего, а затем и Галлагер, хрипло извиняющийся в самое ухо за последние, резкие и рваные, толчки. Микки умолчал, что как раз в этот момент он почти понял, как некоторые умудряются кончать задницей. Умолчал, потому что мысли разбежались и с языка чуть не сорвалось проклятое имя. Имя, которое он уже неделю шептал во время дрочки. Веснушки, скачущие перед глазами, стоит только их закрыть, тоже были тут, только сейчас они не из воспоминаний — они из отражения, через которое Галлагер пялился на Микки. Металлическая обшивка, чтоб её.  
— Болтать не вздумай, понял?  
Микки затянул шнурок на спортивках и пристально посмотрел на Галлагера. Тот мягко улыбнулся и одёрнул футболку Микки.  
— Я что, на самоубийцу похож?  
Если спросить Микки, то да, ещё как похож. Но ответ его всё-таки успокоил, и Микки чуть расслабленно усмехнулся.  
— Тебя надо по часам сдавать, Галлагер, знаешь об этом?  
Рыжий продолжал улыбаться. Убогий комплимент ему явно польстил.  
— Зайдёшь ещё? — спросил он, прежде чем отщёлкнуть затвор.  
Микки пожал плечами. Как будто он сам знал.  
— Ну... Буду ждать, если что, — рыжий повис на открытой двери, провожая Микки взглядом. Микки немедленно захотелось уебать ему за этот пидорский взгляд.  
И всё-таки трепетало что-то внутри, когда он шёл прочь от магазинчика, чувствуя, что на него смотрят.  
Он так и не обернулся. Но пересёкся взглядом с Галлагером через витражную витрину кафешки напротив. Ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Когда отражение Галлагера скрылось в отражении магазинчика, Микки опасливо оглянулся и тихо, на пробу произнёс почти слышимым шёпотом: «Йен». Имя отозвалось в сознании какой-то смесью из оргазмических воспоминаний.  
Нет, он не станет повторять это вновь. Имя — это слишком личное. Хватит пока и просто «Галлагер». А впереди следующий шаг, следующие пиздецки сложные слова.  
«Пойдём потрахаемся, Галлагер?».


End file.
